This invention relates generally to the processing of solid materials such as scrap lumber and wood chips and, more particularly, to the processing of waste products generated by wood manufacturing facilities in order to reduce such products in size suitable for commercial use in the production of paper, for example.
Scrap wood materials generated as a waste product in the manufacture of pallets, furniture, etc., are not suitable for commercial use unless reduced in size to a limited size range. Because of the wide dimensional range associated with such scrap wood materials, including for example small end cuts and scrap lumber, scrap wood cutters or chippers heretofore available were unsuitable in reducing such scrap wood materials to an acceptable size range of wood chips.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide processing apparatus for reducing scrap wood materials to an acceptable size range of wood chips in an efficient and economical fashion.